


Untamed

by Avana



Series: 12KCXMAS [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Step 3: A first time (just about doing anything for the first time)If you had told Caroline just a few years ago who she would run to in her time of need, she would have laughed in your face before recommending some professional help. As it turns out, you would have been right.





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> This one got kind of weird. Heads up in terms of timeline. It's a bit nebulous and also AU, though not in a particularly relevant way. But for orienting purposes know Silas doesn't exist in this universe. Consequently, Hayley never betrayed the hybrids. Also Klaus did get called to New Orleans, but he just ended up catching up with Marcel and calling in a few favors to solve the Davina/Harvest problem.
> 
> And then he went back to Mystic Falls. Because he's hopelessly besotted lol.
> 
> As always cross-posted to my tumblr: [Sunshineandfangs](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Warnings: Brief allusions to Damon’s abuse

Wind rustled through the changing Autumn leaves, bringing with it scents of the forest. The wet earthen scent of the ground, wood, and dying vegetation. The musk of various animals. The crisp scent of the water from the falls. Caroline absorbed it all, filtering out everything but the animals. She ignored the various birds and squirrels, relegating their scents to the background and dulling the sounds of their tiny pattering hearts. As she strained her senses she focused in on a large doe at their periphery. **  
**

Her lucky day.

With a pulse of displaced air, she was off streaking through the forest on silent feet. This was her little secret, carefully kept from her friends. Caroline loved them, but she still remembered how Bonnie looked at her after she turned, handed over her daylight ring with strings and threats. Could imagine Elena’s wide doe-eyes filled with concern and hidden judgement. She’d just feel guilty telling Stefan who worked so strenuously to reign in his darker impulses. And the less said about Damon the better.

Closing in on her target, Caroline banished her idle musings from her mind. One hundred feet and shrinking, she was approaching rapidly, the deer still clueless, her scent blown downwind. Fifty feet. Caroline hesitated for a split second before purposely stomping hard onto a branch, breaking it with a sharp crack.

The deer jolted, locking eyes with her in an instant, before turning and bolting. Caroline waited for several beats, the deer’s hooves pounding into the earth as it moved north.

_Now._

She vanished in a blur closing the distance quickly, but still lagging a bit behind. Falling into a more human pace, Caroline pursued the deer, feeding the desires of her predatory nature. She wouldn’t hunt humans. Especially not like this. But the chase thrilled the monster that now lurked under her skin.

With a lunge, Caroline sank her fangs into the doe’s neck, allowing it to struggle for half a second before mercifully snapping its neck. She took a few long pulls of the animal’s blood, the taste not even in the same realm as a human’s, not even bagged blood with its separated components and vague plastic aftertaste. But the hunt made even dull blood taste sweet.

Having had her fill, Caroline pulled away, gently laying the deer on the ground. She left the body for the scavengers, nature would ensure the free meal wouldn’t be wasted.

 

* * *

 

Chest shuddering coughs wracked her framed, each one sounding wet with fluid. Gagging, Caroline spat blood into the sink. Though she tried to take a few breaths, she just wretched instead, vomiting up her earlier meal.

Panting, she tried to compose herself, catching a glimpse of her pale, frightened expression in the mirror.

 _Okay, calm down!_ She ordered herself.

With a shaky inhale, Caroline eyed her reflection counting each beat before exhaling. She did it again, and a third time until her breath was even once more.

With a semblance more composure, Caroline gathered her thoughts as she turned the sink on. She carefully rubbed at the porcelain with her fingers, washing the blood away in a swirl of red-pink water. Glancing around she scrutinized the room, ensuring there was no hidden splatter.

 _Right,_  she thought with a sigh, shutting the faucet off.  _What was that?!_

She raked an agitated hand through her hair before freezing and taking another deep breath. Okay, right. The deer’s blood hadn’t tasted odd at all, as bland as ever. Her last blood bag was also only a day ago, so she wasn’t unusually hungry either. And even if she were, she had tried animal blood almost immediately after turning under Stefan’s careful eye and she had kept it down then too. Felt a bit more disgusted even, but it stayed within her just fine.

Caroline bit her lip. Maybe a little human blood would settle her system? She carefully walked toward the kitchen, monitoring her body for signs of another episode. She felt icky after retching, not unlike when she was human with a stomach bug, but otherwise was fine. Fetching a bag, she retreated back into the bathroom before taking a ginger sip.

It was a smart decision.

Upon touching her tongue, the effect was immediate. Whirling, Caroline dry heaved into the sink, spitting out the tiny bit of blood she hadn’t even swallowed. Hands braced on the basin’s edge, hunched over, stomach practically convulsing with the force of trying to expel non existent blood.

Staring blankly at the little splatter of red, Caroline couldn’t stop the rising surge of panic.

That was not good.

Not at all.

 

* * *

 

Caroline stared at the mansion looming in front of her, licking her suddenly dry lips. She took a deep breath in and slowly moved toward the front steps.

She  _really_ didn’t want to hear Damon’s stupid little condescending comments. And Klaus was older, ancient really, he was bound to know more anyway.

With a decisive nod to her thoughts, Caroline stepped more confidently toward the door. Not bothering to knock, she let herself in, already rehearsing her spiel.

 

* * *

 

Klaus scowled at his canvas, a portrait of a certain blonde baby vampire staring back at him. Despite his efforts, the golden shine of her hair was not quite correct, nor did her eyes glint with the right light. Setting his brush down, he figured he would let it dry before locking it away with the others. One of his attempts would eventually capture his muse.

Suddenly stilling, the Hybrid cocked his head, a dark smirk working its way across his face. It seemed someone had volunteered to be a receptacle for his frustrations.

His eyebrows arched as he heard the would be intruder barge in, even as a sneaking suspicion started to worm its way into his thoughts. Blurring to the top of the stairs, his suspicion was confirmed.

“Hello, Caroline.”

The blonde jolted at his call, snapping her head up to look at him. Poised to make a half-teasing jab about paying attention to her surroundings, he twitched a fraction as he absorbed her appearance.

 

* * *

 

Caroline watched with a wary eye as Klaus’ expression blanked, knowing he easily sensed something was off with her. It was a bit unnerving how attuned he was to her, even if it did come in handy sometimes. Like now.

Before the paranoia could get a hold of him, Caroline started rambling, her pre-planning largely forgotten as fear started to take hold.

“So, I was hunting earlier today, right?  _Deer_ , Klaus,” she emphasized at his intrigued expression. “Don’t give me that look! You know I don’t like tormenting people. But I mean chasing after prey is abitofarushbutnevermindthat-  _Anyway_. I was hunting a deer and everything was normal. The blood tasted normal, bland sure, but normal. Yet not long after I got home, I threw it all up. That’s never happened before, Klaus.”

During her speech, Klaus had stepped closer, descending the stairs until he stood before her, carefully eyeing her features. He interjected before she could get to the truly concerning part.

“It was animal blood, love. You’re still a baby vampire, and you may morally reject it, but feeding from the vein would really be best, Caroline. If not that, then at the very least blood bags.”

Caroline bit her lip as she peered into his eyes, fear clear in her own, voice coming out unnaturally small.

“That’s the thing. I tried a blood bag afterward… I couldn’t even swallow it.”

 

* * *

 

Klaus clenched his jaw, a frown painted across his face. He didn’t like the naked fear on Caroline’s face. The joy he normally took from that unique, acrid scent of adrenaline utterly absent.

Wanting to reassure her, he reached out, gently squeezing her shoulder.

“We will figure this out, Caroline. You have my word.”

It heartened him that his words seemed to have an effect, some of her tension dissipating.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Caroline whispered, Klaus’ hand tightly clenched in her own. (And when did that happen? Hell, when did  _Klaus_ become a comfort to her?)

He easily twisted his hand around beneath her grip maneuvering until he could give her a comforting squeeze back, his thumb stroking along the back hand.

“Fresh blood is the best option for any vampire. But to be honest…” He trailed off for a moment, leveling a concerned look in her direction. And though a pit formed at the knowledge that even the Original Hybrid didn’t have all the answers, another part of her was glad he respected her enough not to lie to her. “I’ve never heard of a vampire being unable to keep blood in their system.” Neither mentioned the Elena-Damon situation, knowing that a sire bond wasn’t the problem here.

Both perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

“I’ll just be a moment, love.”

Fidgeting, Caroline watched Klaus vanish around the corner of the alley. It rankled a bit to be so helpless and let someone else try to find a solution for her. She’s never wanted to be the damsel. Still, she knew this wasn’t the time to work through all her qualms about drinking from and compelling people.

Klaus soon reappeared, a blank-faced man following obediently at his heels. A wave of relief hit her, as she realized that he had somehow found one of the few people in Mystic Falls that she didn’t recognize on sight. The man halted a few steps away from her, standing eerily still and silent as Klaus circled around to stand at her side.

Seeming to once again pick up on her internal turmoil, Klaus reminded her of their plan.

“He won’t feel anything, love. Nor will he remember anything as soon as he leaves this place. And I promise he will walk away just fine, Caroline, if you lose control I will stop you.”

Steeling herself, bolstered by Klaus’ reassurance, Caroline closed the last bit of distance. Running her nose along the skin above his carotid artery, she took a breath in. The scent of blood. Its rush through his body. She let it stir her vampiric nature, the tell tale fangs and black webbing appearing.

She bit down gently, the lack of force not hindering her razor sharp teeth in the slightest. Blood quickly rushed into her mouth, and it was pure sin. She closed her lips around the wound, able to swallow several mouthfuls. A bit more of her tension melted away.

 

* * *

 

Klaus had just started to relax, watching as Caroline fed, when she wrenched herself away with a shriek. The blonde doubled over, cradling her stomach as she convulsed and spat out the blood she had just consumed.

In an instant, he had her in his arms. For her sake, he spared a split second to end his compulsion and send the human on his way, before blurring back home with Caroline cradled to his chest. Her gags didn’t cease, but there was nothing more for her to spit out.

Setting Caroline on his bed, he did his best to soothe her as her body finally settled down. A single sob escaped her as she collapsed against him, clutching him too her and she buried her face in his shirt.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat clinging to Klaus and huddled in his lap, but he didn’t say a thing, only rubbing soothing circles on her back. Taking a breath, she relaxed her clenched fingers, hopelessly trying to press down some of the wrinkles in the fabric of his shirt. She froze as he gently cupped her chin, tipping it up until their eyes locked.

Voice soft, Klaus relayed two last ideas to her.

“Caroline, I know you won’t care for either of the things I am about to suggest, but I  _will not_ see you dessicate.” He swallowed, gaze carefully assessing her expression. “I-I can compel you. To accept human blood. But I will  _only_ do that with your consent,” he vowed as her breathing involuntarily sped up at the word “compel.”

“Or…?” She breathed.

“Or you can take mine. See if you can’t keep that down.”

Her eyes widened, astonished that he would offer such a thing. Klaus just continued to peer at her, patiently letting her gather her thoughts. (Though she could sense his underlying agitation. Clearly, not happy with the current lack of solutions.)

Caroline carefully weighed her options. Just the thought of compulsion stuttered her normally slow, steady undead heart. But if she could keep Klaus’ blood down, she would be dependent on him until a different solution was found. For all that she was now sure he wouldn’t take advantage of such a thing, the forced reliance disturbed her.

Re-clenching her hands, she whispered, “Compulsion.”

Klaus gently cradled her face with both hands.

“Are you sure, love?”

Caroline nodded, her ‘yes’ shaky but laced with determination.

He eyed her for another long moment, before his pupils dilated. Instantly, she felt herself get sucked into the abyss of his gaze.

She was his.

His will was her’s.

If any part of her were free of his command, it would have been terrified at the absolute control of his compulsion.

**When you next drink blood, human or otherwise, you will be able to consume it. You are in control.**

With a snap, Caroline came back to herself, unable to stop the reflexive jerk away from him. 

He let her go, giving her a moment to compose herself in privacy as he rushed to grab a blood bag. 

By the time he returned, Caroline had a handle on her reaction. Despite everything he had done in the past she did trust him these days. And she knew exactly what he had told her. There were no gaps itching at the seams of her memory.

Casting a grateful glance in his direction, Caroline took the offered blood bag. Unlike earlier she did not instantly choke, but as soon as it reached her stomach she knew it would go wrong again. 

Unfortunately, she was soon proved right.

 

* * *

 

**_Stop!_ **

Half-compulsion, all desperation, Klaus broke his former command, having watched with horror as Caroline convulsed; her body torn between his order to consume the blood and its continuing rejection of it.

She would have fallen from the bed, had he not caught her, when she rolled, her body forcibly purging the blood once more. When she finished, he pulled her  into his chest, pressing her head to his neck.

“Drink,  _please_.”

 

* * *

 

Caroline let out a tiny sob. Afraid, for the first time, to consume blood.

“I can’t. I can’t.”

“ _Caroline, please_.” She heard him beg again, his fingers stiff in her hair.

Filled with great trepidation she reluctantly parted her lips and allowed her fangs to descend. She paused, the tip just deforming the skin of his neck, when Klaus shifted, breaking his own skin against it.

A stream of blood poured out, pooling in her mouth. Even more decadent than the human, she took a sip. Her taste buds were dancing with delight even as the rest of her braced for the inevitable.

 

* * *

 

Klaus sighed in relief as Caroline’s first hesitant swallow was followed by another and another until she was downing his blood in rushed gulps and not a hint of rejection. 

But he soon realized something was still wrong.

A wet crunch sounded as she bit down even harder, greedily clutching him to her and seemingly trying to drain him.

“Caroline?” He gave a slight tug on her hair.

She just snarled in response, attempting to bury her fangs even deeper.

With a growl, Klaus seized the back of her throat and pulled her away, pinning her to his bed as she yowled. For a few more moments, she was utterly feral, failing to claw at him and hissing and spitting at him mindlessly.

 

* * *

 

Caroline blinked up in confusion, finding Klaus hovering over her with a very uncharacteristic expression of panic on his face.

“Caroline, where did you go?”

 _Huh?_  

About to question him, she cut off with a gasp as a rush of memory slammed into her. With uncanny clarity, she now recalled how she had fallen into a frenzy after tasting his blood. She couldn’t stop. She couldn’t think. All she could do was drink.

And she had. Until Klaus ripped her away.

_“What’s happening to me?”_

 

* * *

 

As it turned out. Augustine had happened to her. When she went to Whitmore the other day to tour the college, she had unknowingly consumed the secret society’s latest concoction. A concoction preventing vampires from drinking any blood but a fellow supernatural’s.

Needless to say, Klaus took great joy in uprooting the entire group and tearing it to bloody ribbons. Forcing a cure from them along the way.

Caroline may have lent a hand or two, quite resentful of how helpless they had made her feel. Not even her own father and sunlight managed to come close to conditioning a fear of blood into her.

And they (meaning she) may have also picked up a stray. 

An obnoxious stray.

 

* * *

 

“Hurtful, Gorgeous.”

“Shut up, Enzo,” Caroline returned with a roll of her eyes.

“Are you sure you still wish to spare him, love?” Klaus muttered petulantly into her shoulder.

With a harsh poke to his ribs, contradicted by the soft amusement on her face, she answered, “Yes.”

“Hah!” Echoed up the stairs.

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Caroline added pointedly.

Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle pulling her into a kiss, both ignoring Enzo’s mock gagging in the background.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened? I guess first time purposefully drinking from the vein, first time willingly going to Klaus for a serious problem, first time being afraid to drink blood, first time encountering Augustine/Enzo.
> 
> Sorry the ending was a bit rushed, but I started running out of steam.


End file.
